


Creature Of The Night

by glitterhowell



Series: Spooky Week 2018 [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Death, Gore, M/M, Oneshot, Sad Ending, Vampire Dan Howell, hunter phil lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterhowell/pseuds/glitterhowell
Summary: Dan's skin is cold and doesn't have a beating heart that is until the night Phil Lester walks into the same bar as him.





	Creature Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of eight stories I have written over the last few months for Autumn/Halloween. I am titling this series spooky week and will continue to update every day up until Halloween day!
> 
> A huge thank you to my other half Christy (Fadingcrystalvoid) for being with me since the start of the series listing to me rant and proofreading for me. Also for last minute betaing all these stories for me!

If Dan had to guess he would say it was probably extremely cold outside. He watched the shivering patrons enter the bar and shrug off their heavy coats, ordering drinks and relishing in the fact that they weren't out in the cold anymore. 

 

Any of this people would be easy prey for him. He’s done this countless times before, seduce some poor soul whose drunk out of their mind and take them back to his place. He wasn’t a monster, he never took advantage of anyone in their inebriated state and most of the time they passed out before anything could ever happen. And that is when he fed. 

 

Over the years he had become accustomed to shutting off his emotions and getting what needs to be done, done. It was hard to feel anything when you needed to drain people of their blood to merely survive. 

 

When he was younger - or when he was made - he had trouble stopping when drinking from his victims and it had gotten so bad that at one point he’d lost count of how many people he'd accidentally bleed dry.  

 

For the first part of his vampire life, he had run with a nest of vampires that massacred the humans they fed on. They had been much older than him and had given in to what they liked to call their “natural Instincts.” They could care less about the innocent souls they took, and some of those taken were merely for the pleasure of it. 

 

But that had ended one day when their nest had been invaded and they had been hunted down and slaughtered, just like the countless people they had slaughtered. As it turns out a small village nearby had realized what was going on when their people started going missing. They’d waited until one really sunny afternoon and struck, taking no mercy on the creatures who’d attacked their village. Luckily Dan prefered to sleep under the soil then “coffins” so he was left on accident by the villagers who had no idea he was buried in the backyard. The attack on his nest had been enough to “sober” him up enough to not turn his emotions completely off but enough that he didn’t have to feel anything while he killed his victims.

 

It was only when he had met his best friend PJ that Dan finally allowed himself to start feeling again. And it was PJ who had taught him self-control and started teaching him that they were no better than the humans and that they all could live in harmony with each other. 

 

Since becoming a vampire, his sense of time has became distorted. He doesn’t know exactly how long he and PJ had been together but it had been long enough that they developed a strong friendship over the years. 

 

About a year ago he and PJ had been out stalking the streets looking for dinner to push them over for a few days when they spotted a man wandering the streets. He was the only viable prey they had seen all nights so neither one of them had stopped to question why he might be such easy prey. 

Dan had stood off to the side waiting for his turn to feed as PJ had been the one who had his sharp teeth sunk into the man’s neck. Out of nowhere the man had pulled a wooden stake out of his coat pocket and struck PJ straight in the chest. Dan had watched in horror as he best friend and mentor tumbled to the ground. The man had trouble pulling the stake out of PJ’s lifeless body which had given Dan just enough time to escape. Ever since that night, he was very careful about who he chose for prey, which is why he tended to hand out in bars and only taking home extremely wasted people.

  
  


Dan sat at a table in the back of the bar watching people drink and dirty dance and grind against each other. He had his eye on this one blonde woman all night. She had come into the bar alone and continued to sit there alone all night as she downed drink after drink. 

 

It was nearing midnight and he figured he better make his move as the bar would soon be closing and he didn’t want to take the chance of losing a feed tonight. With stealth, he made his way up to the bar and stood next to the women. He was getting ready to make his move when a sweet cinnamon smell overpowered his senses. Whipping his head around to look he noticed a man who looked to be in his early thirties with striking blue eyes and raven black hair, that was pushed up into a quiff onto his forehead. He wore a red plaid shirt that Dan could see under his coat and a pair of blue skinny jeans. Dan's mouth watered with want, he’d never smelt anything as pleasant before. 

 

The man walked right up next to him and turned to the bartender ordering his drink.

 

“I’ll have a margarita please.”

“Sure thing mate,” the bartender responded as he set to work making the man’s drink. 

 

With the blonde women completely forgotten, Dan sat down next to him.

 

“I’ll have an old fashion,” he said, throwing a couple of bills at the man, “I’ll buy his too,” he said pointing to the man next to him.

 

“Oh no you don’t have to do that,” the raven-haired man turned to him.

“Honestly it’s no problem. I have more money then I know what to do with anyway,” if Dan could have blushed he would have at the ridiculousness of his comment.

 

“Well if you insist.” The man shrugged his shoulders now turning to the drink the bartender just sat down in front of him.

 

“I’m Dan by the way,” Dan shyly said.

“Phil,” the man grinned at him.

  
  


He and Phil sat at the bar for over two hours just talking, he’d learned they had quite a lot in common, well that was other than Dan was a bloodthirsty vampire and Phil wasn't. Not that he indulged this information to Phil. Over the two hours, the continued to drink, Phil becoming drunker as the time went on and Dan would have been too if he wasn’t an immortal creature.

 

Normally he wouldn’t talk and get to know his victims before feeding, it went along with not wanting to feel anything for them but Phil was different. Dan found himself forgetting about the constant hunger that he usually always felt. In fact, Dan found himself not wanting to feed on Phil at all, but instead drag him back to his apartment and instead elect to crush Phil at Mario Kart, which Dan was thrilled to learn was one of Phil’s favorite games.

 

Dan giggled at something Phil just said when out of the blue Phil leaned over and whispered, “How about we get out of here, go back to my place?” 

 

Dan knew he shouldn’t agree but there was something magnetic about Phil that just wouldn’t allow him to say no. He hastily nodded his head. Phil smiled cheekily and paid the for the last drinks they had just had.

  
  
  


The cab ride to Phil’s apartment was quiet but Dan knew both of them could feel the electricity in the air. Dan had never been nervous like this before, his hands shook and if his heart would have been beating he knows it would be rapidly pumping.

 

Phil paid the cab driver and took a hold of Dan’s hand, pulling him out of the backseat.

 

“So yeah, here it is.” Phil nervously rocked on his feet pointing to the building.

“So… are you going to invite me up?” Dan asked him nervously.

 

“Oh yeah, of course, umm do you want to come up?”

 

Grinning Dan shook his head yes. A relieved look broke out onto Phil's face, “Well come on then follow me.”

 

It didn’t take long before Phil was shutting the front door of his apartment behind him.

 

“Pretty nice place you got he-” Dan was cut off by Phil’s on his. Phil pushed him up against the wall his back landing with a thud. Phil ran his tongue along his bottom lip asking for permission. Dan graciously allowed him and Phil licked inside his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance but in the end, Dan ended up giving it to Phil, melting into his touch allowing Phil to ravish his mouth and neck. 

 

Phil bit his neck and started sucking a fresh bruise and Dan lost it, moaning and grinding his hard-on into Phil’s thigh. 

 

Phil pulled away placing his hands on either side of the wall by Dan’s head. “Do you wanna take this to the bedroom?” he asked his voice husky and a bit breathless.

 

“Dear god please yes,” Dan babbled.

 

Phil grinned as he pointed him in the direction to his bedroom, “Go through the living room and the bedroom is the first one on the left. I’ll be there in a minute.” 

 

Dan shook his head to show he understood and took off in the direction Phil pointed. 

 

Dan was quite shocked when he entered Phil’s bedroom. They had talked for several hours earlier that evening so of course, Dan knew Phil likes Muse and anime, but it made it more real to see the actual evidence up on his walls. Not wasting any more time he laid down on the green and blue checkered bedspread and waited for Phil.

 

It only took a moment for Phil to come back smirking as saw Dan laying down on the bed.

 

Phil left his clothes on and got on the bed pushing Dan back and continued to kiss him like he had minutes before. 

 

The lay like that for a while Phil on top pressing Dan into the mattress filthily and shamelessly making out. Dan groaned, “Phil more please,” he whined. 

 

Dan felt Phil smirk against his neck and continued leaving spots. But he did take Dan’s hand in his and Dan’s non-beating heart fluttered in his chest. But before he realized what was going on, Phil had swiftly had his hand handcuffed to the bed.

 

“Hey what are you doing?” he whined pulling on the handcuff. 

 

“Don’t worry love,” Phil smirked at him as he hooked his other hand to the other side of the bed.

 

“Hey no stop,” he pleaded tugging at the chains again. Dan had a fear of being chained up, not that Phil knew that, thus is why he was telling him to let him go.

 

“Phil I said no! Now let me go!” he screamed getting angry. 

Phil ignored him as he rummaged around in his bedside drawer.

 

Dan mentally cursed himself, he hadn’t feed in a few days, otherwise breaking these handcuffs would have been no problem for him at all.

 

“Phil! I-” 

 

Phil slapped him hard against the face. “Shut up you monster!” Phil sneered at him.

 

Fear coursed through his body, “What- what do you mean?” he stuttered.

 

“It figures you wouldn’t remember me.” Phil chuckled now, looking him in the eyes.

 

Dan looked at him with confusion.

 

Phil merely chuckled again, “ One year ago, Redman avenue?” 

 

Recognition spread on Dan’s face, no it couldn’t be.

 

“Ahh I see you remember now,” he grinned proudly.

 

“You killed my friend!” Dan shouted.

 

“It was an accident at first, I mean I was just looking for someone to hook up with but what were the chances that I ran into one let alone two vampires? Only you managed to get away didn’t you Dan,” he glared down at him.

 

“Why are you going this? Why kill PJ?” tears sprung from his eyes.

 

“Dan I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out already. I’m a hunter,” he grinned proudly.

 

Dan had heard of hunters before but never had a run in with one until now. Among the vampires, it was thought hunters where just a scary story told to the younger ones to scare them into obeying the leader of the nest. 

 

“Please, you don’t have to do this!” Dan pleaded. 

A silver glint caught his eyes Phil was holding a wooden stake with silver on it behind his back. 

 

“But don’t you see I have to Dan! It’s my job, just like it was my fathers and grandfathers job.”

 

So Phil comes from a family of hunters.

 

“I've been searching for you for over a year it was just a lucky coincidence that I ran into you tonight at the bar,” he explained. “You wouldn’t believe my surprise when I spotted you at the bar, I recognized you instantly.”

 

“Phil please, I don’t hurt anyone, I only feed enough to live. Please,” he whispered pleading again.

 

“That doesn't change the fact your a monster and abomination!” he shouted. “I have to do this.”

 

Before Dan had the chance to respond Phil plunged the wooden steak straight into his none beating heart. 

 

It was over fast and Phil almost couldn’t believe he had done it. He looked at the abomination below him, tears streaked his face. “Those tears are fake. He was a monster, it had to be done,” he repeated over and over to himself. He had been raised to do this and Dan wasn’t the last vampire he was going to kill.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Come say visit me and say Hi on my Social media pages  
> Tumblr: glitterrhowell  
> Twitter: glitterhowell


End file.
